Un Dia Cualquiera
by Isabella Anna Cullen
Summary: Un día cualquiera, te levantas por la mañana y miras por la ventana. El sol comienza a salir anunciando lo que parece ser un día esplendido de Septiembre. Te giras y la ves, sin saber que sera la ultima vez. Basado en la pelicula Remember Me.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic no esta escrito para ofender a nadie, simplemente es algo que ha surgido como respuesta a la pelicula, al haberla visto justo ayer. No quiero ofender a nadie, solo que la gente lea como lo he querido plasmar yo.**

**Por supuesto, la historia no es mia, sino de Will Fetters, el guionista.**

* * *

Un día cualquiera, te levantas por la mañana y miras por la ventana. El sol comienza a salir anunciando lo que parece ser un día esplendido de Septiembre. Te giras y la ves, a ella, a la que te ha cambiado, la que te ha apoyado, sin importar el que. Sientes despertarla pero tienes que irte al despacho de tu padre y quieres despedirte antes, como Dios manda. Esta preciosa.

Te acercas a ella y te sonríe. ''Buenos días'' de dice. Y tan buenos, con alguien como ella a tu lado, todos los días son así. Abre sus ojos y te pierdes en ellos. La quieres y ya no puedes callarlo más. Así que se lo dices.

''Te quiero'' Y ella te sonríe y responde un ''Yo también'' Y tu sonríes de vuelta. Puedes imaginarte vuestro futuro. Si antes no sabias a que dedicarte, ahora ya lo sabes: a hacerla feliz.

La observas un rato más. Tienes que irte pero lo que mas ansias es quedarte con ella. Tal vez deberías llamar a tu padre para decirle que vas a ir mas tarde, pero no puedes. Tu relación con tu padre comienza a mejorar y no quieres estropearlo, no de nuevo.

Te despides de ella como cualquier otro día. Volverás para el desayuno, tortitas. Sales de casa y te diriges a la conocida plaza, al conocido edifico y al familiar despacho. Quizá después te acerques a la cafetería, a esa cafetería que te ha visto durante los últimos seis años, sentado solo, escribiendo en tu libreta nadie sabe muy bien que. Pero tu si. Escribes a Michael, a tu hermano. Le escribes sobre tus dudas, sobre tus amigos, sobre vuestra pequeña hermana que es un ser especial en todos los sentidos, y le escribes sobre ella. Esta mañana volverás a hacerlo, tienes que decirle a tu hermano lo que ya le has dicho a ella.

El móvil vibra en el bolsillo. Lo coges, es tu padre. Te dice que no llegara hasta dentro de un rato que ha ido a llevar al colegio a tu hermana y que no podías ese día. Te sorprende pero sobretodo te alegra, y esperas que esta faceta suya no tenga su final.

Subes a su despacho a esperarle, un gran despacho, situado en uno de los pisos altos, bien decorado, con ''cuencos'' como adorno, ¿A quien se le ocurrió esa tontería?

Te sientas en su silla, en la que ha pasado más tiempo del que se puede contar. Y algo atrae tu atención. Su ordenador. Esta lleno de fotos, pero no fotos cualquiera, no. Son fotos de tu hermana, de tu hermano, de ti. Desde que nacisteis, hasta hace tan solo unos años o menos. Te sorprende. Tu padre, el que creías que no quería saber nada de vosotros, el que creías un monstruo, no es más que un padre que sufre como cualquier padre y que os quiere como cualquier padre también. Y tu odio hacia el se disipa, se va para dejar paso al cariño. Y sabes que vuestra relación va a cambiar.

Entra su secretaria, a la que conoces desde siempre. La que te ha tratado como si fueras su hijo desde siempre, la que en cuantiosas ocasiones ha tratado de que te reconcilies con tu padre. Le preguntas si ella sabía algo de esto, señalando a las imágenes que continúan saliendo en la pantalla. Y ella te responde que si, que ella misma escaneo las imágenes.

Recordáis a tu hermano, aquel al que tanto admirabas, en el que tanto te fijabas y al que tanto querías. El que, en la fecha de su vigésimo segundo cumpleaños decidió dejaros porque no era feliz. Seis años han pasado, ahora tendría veintiocho. Le hechas de menos, tanto que no puedes con ello. Pero el dolor va disminuyendo poco a poco. Y Ally te ha ayudado mucho y confías en que siga haciéndolo. Igual que tu a ella.

Te levantas, y miras por la ventana. Un día hermoso, como ella. El sol luce su color. Abajo, muy abajo, la gente corre para llegar a sus trabajos, a los colegios. Ajenos a lo que solo minutos después pasaría. Algo que les marcaría para siempre.

Un dia cualquiera, pero no tan cualquiera. Te levantas por la mañana, sin saber que seria tu última mañana. Y tu, miras por la ventana, con el sol brillando en el cielo, sin saber que seria lo último que verías.

Tu madre se asoma a la calle y ve el pánico, corre y entonces lo ve. Una imagen horrible, sobre todo para una madre, que pierde a un hijo.

Tu padre se baja del coche y, con ojos acuosos, mira con dolor hacia su despacho, con el dolor de un padre que pierde a su hijo.

Aiden, con Ally, corre a la azotea, alterado ante la imagen que hay ante el. Aterrorizado y alterado, como aquel que pierde a su mejor amigo.

Caroline, sale de la escuela, mira a ambos lados, pero no lo ve. No hace falta verlo, para que la angustia y el dolor se habrán paso es ella, angustia y dolor de perder a otro hermano.

El agente Craig, ayuda como puede, controla todo sin dejar que el pánico se abra paso en el, ajeno al hecho de su yerno perdido.

Y así es como vuelve a casa y se encuentra a Ally, pero no a una feliz, sino a una desesperada, dolida, Ally. Porque esa mañana te vio al despertar, te vio salir por la puerta, sin saber que era la última vez que te vería. Sin saber que poco después estaría en la azotea, junto a Aiden, viendo como, sin saber por que, otra de las personas a las que quería, a la que amaba, se iba, en un día cualquiera.

* * *

**Se nota que he visto ya la pelicula no?? Ayer fui a verla, por fin, y la verdad es que me afecto muchisimo. Fue un dia duro (y yo soy de las que digo que no solo para los de EEUU) y a mi me llego, por eso, al verla me llego aun mas.**

**Espero que os guste y que nadie se sienta ofendido ni nada por el estilo. Se que yo lo vivi desde el otro lado de la television y que no se lo que dolio perder a alguien de ese modo. **

**Espero comentarios! gracias por leer, Bella Ann.**


	2. Chapter 2

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado, Isabella Anna Cullen


End file.
